This invention is directed to a lifting device, and more particularly a lifting device for lifting corrugated grain bin sheets.
When building a grain bin a number of corrugated grain bin sheets are attached together at ground level and then lifted by a jack to allow for assembly of the next row of sheets. The sheets that are assembled for the higher rings weigh approximately 70 lbs., while the sheets for the bottom rings, in order to provide greater structural support, weigh up to 225 pounds. Typically, an installation crew will lift each sheet manually for placement and attachment. In a day's time, an installation crew will lift approximately 35,000 pounds. This lifting not only leads to fatigue and injury, but it also limits a crew's capacity as it is difficult to install bins on consecutive days.
While lifting devices are known in the art, none are known that are capable of handling the necessary load requirements of grain bin sheets, while still fitting through a grain bin opening which measures 44″ in height. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a lifting device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a lifting device that is easy to transport within and around a grain bin.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a lifting device having a hydraulic system that aids in the lifting process.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a lifting device with an extendible lifting member.
These and other objectives will become apparent to one skilled in the art based on the following disclosure.